


maybe I lied

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apartments, Domestic, Domestic Loki, F/M, Loki is just really trying to keep his lady in the dark, Love, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: au in which Loki landed back on earth when Hela pushed him out of the descend to Asgard and Infinity War never happened.





	maybe I lied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babychiliflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychiliflake/gifts).



Daisy sips on her coffee, the hot tangy liquid burning her tongue and throat, and whirls her paintbrush in her hand. She recently purchased some pretty big canvases from the local art supply store, along with new brushes and paints, but even with her given supplies, she doesn’t have anything in mind to create. There’s no deadline pushing on her, so she really could spend all the time she wants trying to figure out something or someone to paint.

She might have some sketches she could pull inspiration from, but even then, her sketchbooks are full of nothing but various drawings of her boyfriend in different positions. If she didn’t already have several canvases of said man, she might’ve considered painting him. But, the walls of her studio are lined with rows and rows of creations that are specifically catered for him. Daisy sighs, putting her brush down before stepping away from her easel, grabbing her coffee and leaves the room.

She steps into the hallway and shuts the studio door behind her, the different air temperature alerting for a split second before she realizes the warm air is emitting from the cracked bathroom door. Loki must be taking a shower.

Ah, Loki. 

The weird man she met in Norway.

Daisy really can’t remember what made her stop that day and ask the strange black haired man what he was doing. He was shouting at the sky, waving his arms about like a wild animal. If that wasn’t enough to convince her that he was crazy, maybe the odd clothing he was wearing should’ve made a little bell go off in her head. It was a tunic of sorts, black and green, hints of gold here and there, and the whole thing covered him nearly head to toe. It certainly wasn’t something she had ever seen. The only exposed skin she could see was his face, neck, and hands. 

She cautiously approached him, and gently poked him in the side. He nearly smacked her with how fast he turned around. 

“You okay, sir?”

He didn’t even answer her. He glared at her for a few good moments before shouting at the sky again. “Skurge!”

Daisy couldn’t deny that she thought he was beautiful from first glance, even more so up close. He was tall, a few inches over 6 foot, and his hair was just so long and luscious. How could she not think him attractive. She didn’t get a good look at his eyes, but little did she know that with time, she would come to absolutely adore those green orbs. 

She convinced him to come back to the hotel she was staying at, to at least get something sorted out. He was reluctant at first, which Daisy understands. But, he finally agreed, and she was able to get a good meal in his belly and some more earthly clothes on him. He told her his name was Loki while they ate, although she was pretty sure she’d heard that name in a college mythology book, she didn’t press the matter. Loki had finally calmed down, enough to eat his meal in peace. 

Daisy swears she meant to part with him the next day, but she ended up wanting to learn more about him. Unfortunately, he must’ve gotten hurt or ill, because he didn’t remember anything besides his name. Strangely enough, she couldn’t fathom the idea of leaving him in Norway, clearly lost and confused, so on the last day of her trip, she purchased him a plane ticket, and she may or may not have faked a passport. It doesn’t matter now, because it’s been a year, and she can’t imagine how different she would be if Loki wasn’t with her. 

She smiles and walks to the kitchen, her glittery toenails glimmering in the morning sunshine.It’s a calm Saturday morning, the noise of New York doesn’t bother her too much, and the warmth from the bathroom that’s leaking to the rest of the apartment makes her sleepy. Daisy has been up for a good while, it’s only 9 AM, but she can go for a little cat nap in the cool sheets of her shared bed, with or without Loki. 

She yawns and pours the rest of her coffee down the kitchen drain, and then makes her way to her bedroom. She stops at the bathroom again, the shower is off, and she’s debating if she should try to get a small glimpse of Loki’s naked form. He’s very peculiar about his body, which Daisy doesn’t understand. He’s lanky, yes, but he’s also firm and toned, nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, Loki’s more fit than anyone that Daisy has ever dated. 

She’s about to push the door open when there’s a loud banging on the front door of the apartment.

Daisy goes to the door, frowning. Who would be at her apartment this early on a Saturday?

She unlocks the knob and opens the door before being face-to-chest with some ridiculously built man. His short, dirty blonde hair was in disarray, sticking up in odd positions, and there’s some kind of weird design on the sides. His face was straight, but not too serious, and the patch over his left eye socket didn’t do anything to help ease Daisy’s mind. He also wasn’t wearing normal clothing, almost like some sort of suit of armor, but slightly modernized. What the hell?

“Ah, hello. Have you seen my brother?”

Daisy made a queer face. “Your brother?”

“Yes,” the large man says, “the strange doctor said he was here.”

Doctor? Daisy highly doubts a doctor would tell someone about another person's whereabouts. She shakes her head and prepares to shut the door in his face. 

“Sorry, but I think you have the wrong place.”

She’s about to close the door when he shouts, “No! No, I just want to find Loki!”

Loki?

Daisy peaks around the door at the man again, and decides he’s not a threat, despite his frame, and pulls him into the apartment. She shuts the door and pulls him to the living-room, and pushes him to sit on the couch. “Don’t move, okay?,” she says, and waits for him to nod before going to the bedroom where Loki is just now slipping on a pair of black jeans. 

She closes the door behind her and leans against the door, palms flat on the wood and back straight. Loki loops a belt around his hips while looking at her oddly, briefly looking away to secure the buckle. His familiar long stature does nothing to comfort her, even the few drops that fall from his long dark hair can’t distract her.

“Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Loki smirks while crossing the floor until he’s nearly on top of her, his long arm pulling her from the door. Usually, Daisy would allow the sensual gesture, mostly because it’s very rare that she sees him so careless and free, but now is not the time to be lovey-dovey.

He frowns when Daisy is still stiff in his hold. “Daisy?”

She blinks twice before blurting out, “There’s a guy in the living room that says he’s your brother.”


End file.
